


When Dean met Bruce

by HadesGhostGirl



Series: An exploration of prompts and inspirations [16]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Supernatural
Genre: Dean's a nerd, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9793142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesGhostGirl/pseuds/HadesGhostGirl
Summary: Charlie and Dean go to Comic Con. Dean gets very excited. Obi-wan's girl forever gave me this prompt.





	

Charlie had dragged Dean to Comic Con. He didn't want to admit to enjoying it, but he really did. The best part of the day in his books was when he came across a Batman cosplayer. Charlie would go on to say that it was almost as if Doctor Sexy had appeared with only a pair of cowboy boots and a stethoscope. Dean of course would disagree. Sam would agree wholeheartedly with Charlie, as he knows his brother well.

Anyway, Charlie had decided to go as Hermione and Dean... Well Dean decided to go as himself. The Supernatural books had gained in popularity, not so high that they were interfering with the brothers lives, but high enough to mean he could pass as going as a character by being himself.

"Really Dean?" Charlie had asked when she saw him.

"What?" He had shot back.

Now on to the part you have all been waiting for. When Dean met Bruce. Dean had been admiring some role play weapons when he saw the cosplayer. He was stood not to far away in the full garb. Mask, belt, everything. Charlie's portrayal of Dean in this instance would probably be closest to the truth. The heart eyes were out people.

When Charlie saw Dean eyeing the Batman cosplayer she dragged him over. "Hiya," She said. "My friend here would like to take a picture with you, would you mind?"

"Sure go ahead," He said. "You're meant to be Dean, right?"

"Yeah," Dean said. "That's me."

"Well Dean," Batman said. "Would you like to hold my Batarang?" Dean blinked and really had to think hard to get his mind out of the gutter there.

"Yes!" He said, once he had managed it.

Dean stood next to Batman, and posed so it looked like he was throwing the Batarang at Charlie. Charlie took the picture. Dean was now behaving like a 5 year old boy.

It was the best part of the day.


End file.
